Ichigo loves Yoruichi Yoruichi loves Ichigo
by mikuruasahina123123
Summary: Yoruichi sneaks into Ichigo's room. Will some thing happen or while it happen later. Read to find out. R&R. Hey I'm gonna be updating it constantly so keep reading
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up to a black cat rubbing against his face.

" Yoruichi! What the hell are you doing in my room while I'm asleep?!"

" I just wanted to see if you were awake."

Yoruichi jumped off his bed and slowly transformed into a beautiful purple haired girl.

" God Yoruichi put some clothes on!"

" Come on Ichigo I might be the only girl you ever see naked." Yoruichi was smiling evilly

" I dont care! Here put on one of my shirts."

" Fine." Yoruichi's smile faded. Instead it turned into a sigh.

" You've seen be naked before, so why do you always freak out?"

Ichigo was at a loss for words and blushed.

A evil smile came across Yoruichi's face.

She slowly walked over to Ichigo, laughing evilly.

" You like to see me naked, but your just embarrassed."

" Um..." Before he could say anything Yoruichi kissed him.

Ichigo kissed her back.

" I knew you liked me, but why do you never show it?"

Ichigo pushed Yoruichi on the bed.

Yoruichi smiled and they continued to kiss.

5 minutes later " ICHIGO WERE ARE YOU?!"

" Oh my god, It's Karin! Switch back into a cat and hurry!"

" Okay." Yoruichi gave him one last kiss and transferred back into a cat.

That moment Karin flung open the door.

" There you are Ichigo. Time for supper."

" Karin! LEARN TO KNOCK!"

" It's not like you had anyone in here."

Karin and Ichigo walked down stairs and sat down at the table.

" So what did you do while we were gone, Ichigo?"

" Um..." Ichigo didn't know what to say.

" It's okay you don't have to answer."

After Ichigo and them got done Ichigo hurried up to his room.

Yoruichi (cat form) was sleeping curled up in a ball.

" She's adorable even in cat form."

Ichigo got dressed and got in bed and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Next morning

Ichigo woke up with a start.

Yoruichi had apparently already got up.

Yoruichi walked into his room wrapped in a towel.

" Good morning sleepy." Yoruichi smiled.

" Uh good morning. Hey I gotta get dressed and go to school."

" Okay.. Go ahead and get dressed."

" Um..Uh. Okay."

Ichigo first took his shirt off. Yoruichi was staring at his tight abs.

Yoruichi was melting inside.

Ichigo put his school shirt on.

Then he turned and took his pant off and slipped his school pants on.

" Can I barrow another shirt and maybe a pair sweatpants?"

" Yea here. Hey I've got to go. If you hear anyone come up the stairs go into the bathroom."

" Okay." Yoruichi gave Ichigo a kiss and Ichigo walked out of the room.

" Bye Ichigo."

" Bye Karin, Yuzu see you later."

Ichigo walked to school with his friends.

When Ichigo got to school he couldn't focus he mind was on Yoruichi.

" Mr. Kurosaki, are you awake?"

" Huh uh yes Sir?"

* * *

After school

Ichigo got home he was really tired.

He walked up to his room and closed the door.

" Hi Ichigo. You look tired."

" Yea I couldn't concentrate."

A smile came across Yoruichi's face.

" Were you thinking about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

" Yes I was beautiful."

Yoruichi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" You know my parents are gonna be here for a while." Ichigo smiled evilly.

Ichigo pushed her on the bed and slowly began to kiss down her neck.

Yoruichi moaned and Ichigo liked the sound and continued down her neck.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and she nodded.

Ichigo slowly slid Yoruichi's shirt off.

Yoruichi had on a pink lace bra.

Ichigo could not take his off of her.

Yoruichi pulled his face to her's and kissed passionitly.

" Now it's time for you to lose a piece of clothing."

Yoruichi smirked. Yoruichi pulled Ichigo's shirt off.

Yoruichi's mouth wanted to drop but instead they just kissed.

Ichigo slid Yoruichi's pants off.

He found out she wore matching pink lace underwear.

Ichigo started to sweat and Yoruichi noticed.

" Are you okay, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

" I'm okay."

Ichigo released her bra strap.

Ichigo slowly removed her bra from her chest.

He was thinking wow her breasts look bigger without the bra.

Ichigo couldn't stop staring.

She noticed him staring and took his pants and boxer off.

He then took her underwear off.

" Are you sure you want to do this Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded her head.

Ichigo proceed to enter her.

She moaned


End file.
